La promesa
by Dayanet
Summary: Mimi hace una promesa antes de irse a los estados unidos, pero un malentendido la distancia de su caballero de brillante armadura, lograrán cumplirla después de tantos años
1. El Regreso

**El regreso**

Lunes 30 de Julio

Una joven se encontraba terminando de empacar cuando su madre toca la puerta

-Adelante

-Hija Michael ya está aquí, quieres que te ayude en algo, recuerda que todavía tiene que pasar por Catherine y su vuelo saldrá en 1 hora.

\- No te preocupes Mamá esto es todo lo que llevo, confió que lo demás llegue por paquetería

\- Hay hija nunca cambias- Menciona el padre entrando al cuarto - ¿Quieres ayuda con tu maleta?

-No papá- Antes de salir de la habitación regresa a abrazar a sus padres - gracias a los dos por todo.

-Al contrario hija, gracias a ti por darnos tantas alegrías- Responde la madre – Sera mejor que te des prisa.

-Un momento señorita – Dice serio el padre- segura que llevas todo, porque no creo que las llaves de la casa lleguen muy pronto por paquetería.

-Si las llevo, descuida.

La chica baja su maleta por las escaleras y se encuentra con un apuesto joven rubio ojiverde.

\- Mimí déjame ayudarte con eso mientras vas por lo demás.

\- Esto es todo lo que llevo Michael.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- Contesta demasiado sorprendido – Deja tus bromas para después y dime donde está tu demás equipaje.

\- ¡Hablo enserio esto es todo lo que llevo¡ - La chica contesta casi a gritos - ¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos Catherine nos está esperando¡

\- Ammm … Cla .. Claro vámonos, sabes que a veces llegas a dar miedo – Comenta el rubio mientras empiezan a salir de la casa y entran al convertible rojo estacionado enfrente.

Después de unos minutos en silencio en el auto llegan a unos departamentos donde una chica alta, delgada de una tez tan pálida como la nieve y una cabellera ondulada color fuego los espera ansiosamente a lado de una maleta, en cuanto el coche se detiene entra.

-Hola chicos, tardaron demasiados pero por esta vez los perdono así que ya vámonos, me muero de ganas por conocer Japón.

-Pero y tu equipaje no me digas que eso es todo, o acaso tú y Mimi planean volverme loco

-No planeamos volverte loco Mich, solo que decidimos utilizar la paquetería esta vez.

-Bueno ya que Cat te revelo nuestro secreto vámonos por qué perderemos el vuelo.

* * *

\- Chicos la razón por la que los cite hoy es debido a que Mimi se mudara a Japón y llegara un día antes del 1° de Agosto, así que ese día no solo celebraremos otro año de conocer a los digimon, sino que también el regreso de nuestra amiga, por lo cual esta vez tendrá que ser una magnifica celebración- Anunciaba una emocionada pelimorada.

-Es enserio que mi hermana regresa, pero si ella no me dijo nada Yolei.

-Te equivocas mi querido Tk es que ella nos avisó así que debemos hacerle una perfecta fiesta de bienvenida.

-Como que nos avisó a todos, dime Sora eso es cierto – pregunta Tai, mientras todos voltearon a ver a Sora con cara de interrogación.

-A mí no me dijo nada, Yolei ¿Cómo te enteraste de que vendría? qué tal si lo malinterpretaste.

-Te equivocas Sora, nada de eso – Grito la pelimorada

-Yolei tiene razón, Mimi llegara en mañana, un día antes del aniversario - dijo Izzi tranquilamente.

-¿QUE? – Soltaron todos al unísono.

-Nos mandó a todos un mensaje por email esta mañana.

\- En ese caso apoyo a Yolei en hacerle una fiesta, que les parece el sábado- Contesto Ken.

-Yo apoyo eso y tu amor-Contesto Davis.

-Estoy de acuerdo, chicos alguna objeción- pregunta Kari

-No – Respondieron todos.

-En ese caso chicas y Tk por favor encárguense de la fiesta ya que ustedes son quienes más conocen a Mimi.

-Claro Tai déjalo en nuestras manos- Contesta una emocionada Yolei.

* * *

Después de varias horas de vuelo un avión aterriza en Japón.

-Wooo, no lo puedo creer, realmente estamos en Japón, por fin podre conocer a tus amigos Mimi, wiii estoy tan emocionada.

-Cálmate Cat, estas empezando a llamar la atención de la gente.

-Lo siento Mich es que estoy tan feliz – Voltea a ver a Mimi y pregunta - no vendrán tus amigos por nosotros.

-No, ya que solo Yolei sabe que llegamos hoy, y le pedí que les dijera a los chicos que llegamos en 2 días, tiempo suficiente para instalarnos no creen.

-Bueno chicas iré por el auto, las veo en la entrada.

-Claro – Voltea a ver a su amiga - Ammm Mimi estas bien.

-Sí, claro- Dijo y ambas empezaron a caminar a la salida.

-Enserio –Contesto la pelirroja sorprendida –Como le haces yo estaría llena de miedo, hace 4 años que no los ves y aparte te fuiste sin darles alguna explicación y…-Fue interrumpida por la castaña

-Cat harías el gran favor de callarte, si tengo miedo pero me gustaría no pensar en ello.

-Entiendo –Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la salida donde ya las esperaba Michael en su convertible rojo.

* * *

-Espero que lleguen pronto ya estoy impaciente por ver a Mimi – decía una pelimorada que daba vueltas fuera de una casa hasta que ve un convertible rojo estacionarse fuera de la residencia. –Mimi – Grito la chica mientras se abalanzaba contra su amiga.

-Yolei me da mucho gusto que estés aquí

\- A mi igual te extrañaba tanto y a ustedes también chicos, no crean que me he olvidado desde la última vez que fui a Nueva York.

-No te preocupes Yolei, que te parece si entramos y nos cuentas como te fue con la reunión – Dijo la peliroja mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio

\- Me tendrán que disculpar chicas pero tengo que ver si las inscripciones de la ya están completadas- Dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de la chica para subir de nuevo a su auto y perderse por la calle.

-Bueno no pasa nada entremos – Comento Cat mientras ocultaba su tristeza.

-si – comento emocionada Yolei quien apenas entro comenzó a narrar las cosas narraba con entusiasmo. - … No te preocupes Mimi, nadie sospecha que estas aquí, ni siquiera TK, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no le avisaste a Sora, hasta donde yo recuerdo eran grandes amigas.

\- Lo que pasa es… – no encontraba las palabras exactas para definirlo, ya que no podía decirle la verdad, hasta que supiera que hacer – no quiero entretenerla más de la cuenta ella tiene que entrar al equipo de tenis de la universidad.

-Bueno es eso creo que tienes razón, pero a ella le hubiera gustado mucho verte, cuando se enteró que venias se puso un poco triste al ver que no la habías llamado antes y que había recibido tu mensaje como todos los demás.

-Me disculpare con ella, es más la iré a ver mañana como una sorpresa, ¿sigue viviendo con su madre?– Dijo mientras sonreía de forma como si hubiera solucionado la paz mundial.

\- No se mudó hace poco a un departamento, y hablando de mudanzas ¿cómo es que consiguieron este lugar tan hermoso y totalmente amueblado?

\- Es todo gracias a mi madre- Contesto la pelirroja – Ya que es vendedora de bienes raíces puede conseguirnos un lugar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Tiempo después llego Michael con la comida, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, mientras los chicos recorvaban el verano que Yolei fue a Nueva York.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de a llevar a Yolei a su casa-Dijo Michael mientras se llevaba a la chica al auto, la chicas los despidieron desde la puerta y el convertible arranco, después de varios minutos de viaje la chica por fin se animó a hablar.

\- Dime una cosa Michael, Mimí ha dicho si Sora le ha hecho algo últimamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que normalmente seria Sora quien estaría dándoles la bienvenida y no yo.

-Mira lo único que puedo decirte es que Mimi dejo tener contacto para no lastimar a Sora.

-Pero Sora no puede estar mejor sin ella no lo entiendo.

-Solo te puedo decir algo le sucedió a Mimi meses después de que tú y yo nos conocimos en el digimundo.

-Mmmm, entonces Sora tiene que saber algo, en ese tiempo todavía se llevaban como uña y mugre.

-No creo que ella lo sepa, y por favor ya no me preguntes más o las chicas me mataran cuando sepan que te hable de esto.

-Entiendo gracias por decírmelo, intentare que Mimi me tenga la confianza para que me cuente el resto, en fin ya llegamos y muchas gracias por traerme.

-Deja yo abro la puerta por favor.- El chico bajo del auto abrió la puerta de la joven, y espero a que ella entrara a su casa.

* * *

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y cualquier cosa espero sus reviews**


	2. La visita

Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado

Digimon no me pertenece, solo Catherine que es invento mío.

* * *

Al día siguiente…..

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong

Son las 7 de la mañana quien podrá ser tan temprano – pensó la pelirroja - Supongo que no se irán hasta que atienda – Mas a fuerza que de ganas la chica se levantó y al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Sora – Dijo una joven mientras se aventaba a sus brazos.

-Hola ammm, disculpa ¿quién eres? – Pregunto la pelirroja soltándose de su agarre

-Soy yo Mimi, es que ya no me reconoces.

-Disculpa amiga - Dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar – Se supone que llegarías hasta el mediodía

-Tenía ganas de verlos lo más pronto posible, en verdad los extrañaba muchisimo

-Y nosotros a ti, pasa tenemos tanto de que platicar.

* * *

Bip bip, bip bip,

Era su celular, que indicaba un mensaje, pero se encontraba tan cansado que no quiera saber de quién era…

Bip bip, bip bip,

No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en el regreso de la verdadera y única dueña de sus suspiros, la responsable de cada uno de sus latidos, y la culpable de que él se sintiera la peor persona del mundo.

Bip bip, bip bip,

Que ese celular nunca se iba a callar –pensó el chico, de muy mala gana lo tomo con intenciones de apagarlo, hasta que vio el remitente del mensaje y eso lo hizo sentirse más culpable, era de su lindísima novia, de seguro para desearle buenos días.

Sora:

"Hola chicos, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en mi departamento a las

11, tengo una sorpresa que quiero mostrarles antes de que llegue Mimi.

PD: Sean puntuales"

* * *

Tock, Tock, Toc

-Esperas a alguien Sora

-Sí, de hecho esperamos a alguien así que quédate en mi cuarto y no salgas hasta que yo venga por ti, de acuerdo

-Ok

Dicho esto la pelirroja salió del cuarto, la castaña volteo a ver la mesita de noche y se encontró con su foto, inconscientemente la tomo entre sus manos.

-No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi.

_**Flashback**_

Se acababa de despedir de los nuevos elegidos, y de su querida Palmon, hace mucho que no la veía

-Tal parece la idea de venir a la boda en representación de mis padres no fue tan mala, mmm la boda, me pregunto cómo será la mía. – Mientras la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos, no presto atención al chico que la saludaba desde lejos, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo y cayó al suelo.

-Auch, pero que

\- Mil perdones mi princesa pero debería estar más atenta cuando va sola caminando por la calle, me permite ayudarla a levantarse – Dijo el joven mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y le ofrecía su mano a la castaña.

-Jajajajaja, claro que le permito ayudarme mi fiel caballero, es más le concedo el honor de acompañarme hasta mi casa.

-Tu casa – Repitió el chico un poco extrañado - si vienes desde el aeropuerto debiste haber tomado un taxi, dame la maleta, y tus padres como se encuentran.

-Bien en América, por cierto acabo de ver a mi hermanito, Kari y los nuevos elegidos en la escuela

-Tus malas costumbre no han cambiado, siempre que te veo me recuerdas la escuela

-Jajajajajaja, oye no es tan malo visitarla de vez en cuando, por ejemplo hoy me invitaron a un día de campo.

-Si algo me comento Tk, pero tenía ensayo con la banda, y no puede acompañarlos, bueno su majestad hemos llegado, me retiro – Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

-Espera, si no estás muy ocupado, podrías ve…venir… con…conmigo….a la boda - Decía mientras se ponía completamente roja y empezaba a temblar- lo que pasa es que no quiero ir sola, aunque no estaré sola ya que son mi familia…

-Acepto, a qué hora te veo mañana – Mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_**Fin de flashback**_

La chica sonrió y dejo la foto en su lugar

-Mimi, se supone que te alejaste para que ella nunca se enterara de nada, para que fuera feliz – Se regañó ella misma mientras se recostaba en la cama.

* * *

**Hola espero que les este gustando la historia, muchas gracias a:****mimato bombon kou,Cesar14399 y mimato05 por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.**


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola chicos aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Matt se encontraba de camino a la casa de Sora, después del mensaje no había podido dormir, y sentía que la casa lo asfixiaba, lo único que lo ayudaba en esos momentos era la adrenalina que le proporcionaba su moto, hasta que un alto lo detuvo y dos niños de 9 años 12 pasaron frente a él.

-Ya dime a donde me llevas Shinta, hemos caminado bastante y ya me canse, me niego a dar un paso más si no me dices – Decía la niña mientras inflaba sus cachetes y cruzaba los brazos.

-Naoki vas a arruinar la sorpresa, anda prometo que es cerca

-Eso dijiste hace unas calles y ya me canse,

-Entonces te llevare cargando hasta que ya no estés cansada – Decía el niño mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo

-En verdad - Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa – Entonces creo que puedo caminar un poco más, perro solo un poco, más te vale que cumplas tu promesa.

-Claro que lo hare Naoki, vamos – y se alejaron tomados de la mano. El semáforo se puso el siga, y el rubio arranco, pero ya no se dirigía casa de Sora.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sora se encontraba abriendo la puerta a sus primeros invitados

-Hola Joe, Izzi, siempre tan puntuales vinieron juntos

-Hola Izzi me alcanzo en el elevador.

-Hola, Sora ¿cuál es la sorpresa que nos tienes?

-Siempre tan curioso Izzi, te lo diré cuando estén todos, espero que no tarden demasiado.

-Eso será difícil, ya que Tai siempre es el último.

-Pero debería de tener consideración por nosotros y más por Mimi, ella nos espera en el aeropuerto – Dijo Joe mientras se introducía en la plática - aparte la ciudad está muy cambiada y podría perderse con facilidad y

\- Y estas muy ansioso por verla no es así superior – Dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que el peliazul se sonrojara – ya entiendo por qué huele tanto a colonia masculina.

-Supongo que sería tonto de mi parte negar que no me ha gustado Mimi desde que tenía 15 años, pero ahora sé que tengo una oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad – Repitió intrigada la chica – quieres decir que a Mimi le gustaba alguien en ese entonces cierto, ¿Quién? Dímelo por favor.

-A yo me refería a un chico que iba en tu misma clase, verdad Izzi.

-Que – contesto sobresaltado el chico, y recibió una mirada acusatoria de la chica - O ya recordé Joe, te refieres a Suzaku, el chico que se fue a Corea hace 2 años.

Ding dong, ding dong

-Claro chicos, voy a abrir

-Me quieres explicar todo eso Joe, es obvio que no nos creyó.

-Te lo diré después, mientras gracias por ayudarme

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? - Hablo el rubio mientras se sentaba con los demás.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba caminando sobre la arena viendo el movimiento de las olas, la playa estaba desierta a pesar de ser verano, cosa que el agradecía ya que prefería estar solo con sus recuerdos.

_**Flashback**_

Un pequeño de 11 años se encontraba esperando en el parque junto con su bicicleta

-Matt hola – Decía una pequeña mientras se acercaba corriendo - ¿Dónde me llevaras hoy?

-Hola princesa no te lo puedo decir es una sorpresa, ven siéntate en la bicicleta – Decía el chico mientras subía al vehículo.

-Y está muy lejos el lugar donde me vas a llevar – Decía mientras abrazaba la espalda del chico.

-Es posible, depende a lo que tú llames lejos, aunque si me preguntaran a mí diría que no importa la distancia mientras tenga una buena compañía.

-Entonces ya te agrado un poco

-Me agradas mucho – Al oírlo la niña se puso completamente roja – Parece que el pequeño Tk logro su objetivo.

Después de pasar por muchas calles llegaron a un estacionamiento.

-Hemos llegado.

-Entonces me trajiste tan lejos para ver un estacionamiento.

-No exactamente, tenemos que caminar un poco pero deja vendarte los ojos

-¿Qué?, no quiero, y si me caigo.

-Es parte de la sorpresa, prometo que te llevare en mi espalda de acuerdo - Mientras hacia una hermosa sonrisas que posteriormente solo le dedicaría a la joven.

-Acepto - Ella también sonriera de manera especial, el joven vendo sus ojos y llevo en su espalda tal y como prometió.

-Ya llegamos, bájate con cuidado

-Dime que ya me puedo quitar la venda – contesto ya que estaba de pie.

-Espera – Dijo el joven mientras se colocaba detrás de ella – Ya lo conoces, pero cuando fuimos al digimundo me di cuenta que te encantaba verlo, es por eso que quise traerte aquí –Quito la venda y los ojos de la chica se abrieron mientras sus labios formaban una de las más hermosas sonrisas que el chico vio.

-El mar – murmura la niña y de avienta a sus brazos - Muchas gracias Matt – El corresponde al abrazo, se la pasaron todo el día jugando hasta el atardecer.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos, los atardeceres en la playa son los más bonitos, siempre que son vacaciones mi padre me llevan a la casa de playa.

-Yo hace mucho que no vengo a la playa, desde que mis padres se separaron. – Mientras hablaba su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Entonces finjamos que es la primera vez que ambos venimos y hagamos mejores recuerdos.

-Si - Respondió con una media sonrisa, pero las ganas de llorar se esfumaron y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse sin razón aparente. Después de observar a puesta de sol la acompaño hasta su casa y posteriormente se dirigió al apartamento, esa noche su padre trabajaba hasta tarde por lo que tomo un tazón de cereal e inmediatamente se fue a la cama, esa fue la primera noche que soñó con ella.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Bip bip, bip bip,

Tk:

"¿Dónde estás hermano? Te estamos esperando"

El rubio solo guardo el teléfono tomo la moto y acelero a toda prisa.

* * *

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraban sentados, Izzii, Joe, Cody, Ken, Tk, Yolei , Davis y Sora charlando amenamente.

Ding don, Ding dong, Ding dong

-Ese debe ser mi hermano, yo voy Sora – y se aproximó a la puerta - Kari, Tai, que gusto verlos – Mientras los dejaba pasar.

-Hola Tk, disculpa la tardanza, ya sabes como es mi hermano, hola chicos disculpen, supongo que otra vez somos los últimos cierto.

-De hecho te equivocas Kari, aún falta mi hermano.

-Qué extraño él siempre es puntual, y más cuando se trata de Sora.

-Es posible que este atrapado en el trafico amor, ven aquí – Dijo Davis mientras un rubio se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

-Hola chicos, disculpen me demore un poco – Hablaba el ojiazul en un tono frio u ausente que hace mucho tiempo no utilizaba.

-Amor todo bien te noto algo extraño.

-Estoy bien descuida, que era lo que querías mostrarnos.

-Vuelvo en seguida – la chica se dirige a su habitación.

-Matt eres tan buen amigo, ya vez Kari todavía hubiera podido comer el postre venir tranquilamente para que en verdad fuéramos los últimos como siempre.

-Eres incorregible – Murmuro por lo bajo la castaña

* * *

Sora va entrando a su cuarto y ve a Mimi tan concentrada en su libreta que decide acercase para sorprenderla.

-¿Que estás haciendo Tachikawa? – Dijo mientras tomaba a la castaña por los hombros.

-Hay Sora casi me matas del susto.

-jajajaja, lo siento estabas tan concentrada que no pude resistirme, ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto mientras le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos.

-Es mi libreta de canciones, pero déjala me da mucha vergüenza que la leas- Sin embargo la perliroja hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de la castaña.

-"Sé que a pesar de lo que paso, no habrá nunca nada entre tú y yo. No es tan fácil entender que no te tendré y es por eso que mi intención es ya no verte más no sentir dolor" – Leyó la morena – Sé que no está terminada pero es muy buena, dedicada para alguien en especial.

\- ! No ¡ - Dijo al chica algo asustada - solo se me ocurrió de la nada.

-Bueno salgamos ya están todos los chicos esperándote en la sala.

Al escuchar esto la castaña solo logro asentir con la cabeza, seguir a la peliroja y suplicar porque sus piernas dejaran de temblar, salieron de la habitación y al llegar al pasillo la peliroja le pidió que la esperara mientras ella la anunciaba con los chicos.

Ya volví chicos y aquí está mi sorpresa- Dijo la chica mientras se hacía a un lado para que vieran a Mimi que venía detrás de ella.

La castaña solo se limitó a sonreír a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía, hasta que sintió una mirada fría y persistente que la hizo voltear y encontrarse con esos orbes azules que tanto extrañaba, sintió tantas ganas de llorar, de preguntarle el por qué la había abandonado,.

-Mimi, bienvenida – Dijo Tk mientras abrazaba a la chica mientras interrumpía el choque de mirada –Te he extrañado tanto

-Y yo a ti, pero has crecido tanto, perdóname, y todos ustedes chicos perdónenme, sé que no debí abandonarlos es solo que en ese momento no pude encontrar otra salida. – Al final se quebró su voz.

-No hay nada que perdonar – Dijo Tk mientras volvía a abrazar a la castaña, poco a poco todos lo demás chicos de unieron al abrazo.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mimi y ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, que la única solución fue alejarte 5 años de nosotros? – Pregunto Izzi

-Amm …. Yo

-Solo dilo cuando te sientas lista, no vale pena traer de vuelta malos recuerdo cuando aún no lo has superado – Dijo Matt y le dirigido una mirada tan fría llena de dolor que Mimi solo pedía que sus piernas no le fallaran – Nos vemos chicos luego tengo cosas que hacer, bienvenida Tachikawa.

La chica se quedó completamente impresionada, como podía ser tan frio después de tantos años de no verse si él era el motivo de su viaje y… Un momento acababa de decir malos recuerdos, es que todo lo que vivieron juntos no era nada más que un mal recuerdo para él. Por esos recuerdos ella había rechazado a la mitrad de chicos que había conocido, iba a visitarlo cada que podía e incluso estuvo a punto de entregarle su virginidad a sus 14 años.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuvo, miro hacia la puerta donde Sora amorosamente se despedía del rubio.

Es lógico que pongas distancia entre nosotros, que diga que lo nuestro solo fueron malos recuerdos, ahora tu estas con Sora la chica perfecta y yo solo fui un error para ti, ya que no le puedes decir a ella lo que paso entre nosotros, tal vez por eso preferías que estuviera lejos, para que no tuvieras que preocuparte de que yo hable, se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

Tai fue el único que noto como los ojos de la castaña se humedecían y que empezaban a fallarle las piernas, por lo cual la abrazo –Dejamos ayudarte con esta pena, no la guardes para ti sola, por favor confía en mi – Murmuro el castaño el oído de la ojimiel.

-Hey que hacen ustedes 2 abrazados -Reclamo Joe.

-Tranquilo superior solo estaba convenciendo a Mimi de que me acompañara al nuevo restaurante de comida italiana que está cerca de la aquí, lo que pasa es que ya tengo hambre – Dijo el castaño mientras frotaba su abdomen.

-Hermano no tienes remedio acabamos de desayunar.

-Pero no me dejaste comer el postre y todo para que no hiciéramos esperar a los demás Kari mi cuerpo exige comida – Varios chicos empezaron a reír.

-Acepto tu invitación a comer Tai.

-Genial quien se nos une

* * *

**Nota: Voy a tardar un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo ya que se me terminaron las vacaciones y me será un poco más difícil seguir publicando, espero tenerlo listo a más tardar a principios de febrero.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, hasta pronto.**


	4. Amor primero

**Hola chicos lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**

* * *

\- Que lastima que nadie nos acompañara a almorzar, años de no saber de ti y no pueden cambiar sus planes una sola vez.

-No los juzgues tan duro, aparte se suponía que llegaba mañana la culpa es mía, aunque debo admitir que es mejor así

-¿Por qué? hay algo que quieras decirme

-Sí Tai, más bien es una pregunta, ¿Aun sientes algo por Sora? – dicho esto el rosto del moreno adquirió un leve tono rojizo.

-¿Po… por que pre... preguntas eso Mimi? – Tartamudeó el chico – Sora te ha dicho algo.

-No me ha dicho nada, entonces aun sientes algo por ella cierto –ocasionando que el rostro del chico este completamente rojo. - Podrías contarme porque la dejaste ir.

-Pues, lo hice porque la quiero ver feliz.

-Y acaso tú la ayudaste a que estuviera junto a Matt.

-Bueno no exactamente, mejor dicho yo la deje ir, veras, cuando íbamos en 1° de secundaria me hicieron capitán del equipo de futbol y eso no le pasa a cualquiera ya que tienes que ser lo suficiente bueno para …

-Eso ya lo sé Tai, recuerdo que presumías de ello cada que hablábamos.

-Enserio presumía tanto, en fin las chicas mayores comenzaron a fijarse en mí y yo me sentía lo máximo y empecé a salir con varias de ellas, asistía a fiestas de chicos de la escuela superior y perdí la cabeza. Cuando pase a 2° note que Matt y Sora eran muy unidos y eso me molestaba, no fue hasta que después de muchas chicas me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Sora. Entonces el día de navidad que pasaron los digimons con nosotros yo iba a ver a Matt para pedirle que me ayudara con Sora y la vi con un regalo en sus manos frente a la puerta de su camerino, entonces me di cuenta que la había perdido – Unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejillas del castaño – Ella volteo a verme y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos de ser rechazada así que le la apoye para que entrara y después me fui y el resto ya lo sabes. Bien ya conteste a tu pregunta ahora te toca a ti, ¿Por qué nos dejaste y desapareciste tanto tiempo? – La chica negó con la cabeza al no poder articular palabra – No me salgas con que te dé tiempo y que me lo dirás después, tengo derecho a saberlo y también los chicos, todos te extrañamos bastante, hasta puedo jurar que Matt estuvo deprimido y eso que él era el más lejano a ti. Por favor Mimi, no estás sola esta vez yo te protegeré.

-Tienes razón, Tai, te lo diré pero, por favor dame la oportunidad de que yo se los diga a los demás y por favor no golpees a nadie

-Lo primero lo puedo prometer pero lo segundo dependerá de que fue lo que te hicieron – y la chica empezó a contar lo su triste secreto, rezando porque Tai no perdiera la razón y se fuera inmediatamente a matar a Matt a golpes.

* * *

En una antigua bodega que contiene instrumentos musicales, se encontraba un joven rubio sentado con su guitarra tocando una vieja melodía mientras su mente viajaba en recuerdos.

**Flashback**

Hace 6 años se encontraba un joven rubio sentado en el aeropuerto hasta que siente que unas manos le tapan los ojos, y con tan solo tocarlas ya sabe a quién pertenecen.

-Hola Mimi, me alegra que el vuelo no se retrasar.

-No es justo Yamato tenías que adivinar – Dice la chica mientras cruza sus brazos en modo de puchero.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?, así que ahora soy Yamato y no Matt tu amor, con que esas tenemos – dice y empieza a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

-Jajajajaja, ya por favor, Matt ya disculpa, jajajajajaja.

-Está bien, lo dejare hasta aquí – Dice el joven mientras detiene su "ataque"- pero solo por esta vez, dame tus maletas.

-Tienes suerte solo es una – Mientras le pasa la maleta al chico y caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto - Estaré solo por una semana ya que debo volver con mis padres para mi cumpleaños y después iré de vacaciones con ellos.

-Ya veo – Dijo el joven un poco triste, mientras le abría la puerta del taxi a la castaña– Y donde te hospedaras esta vez,

-En casa de mi tía.

**_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón  
solo una mirada y todo cambio de color  
fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tú me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego._**

El joven venda los ojos de la chica y la lleva a una bodega que tiene instrumentos musicales.

\- Cada vez que me siento triste o te extraño demasiado vengo a este lugar y por eso quiero que lo conozcas. – Dijo mientras destapaba sus ojos.

La chica parpadeo varias veces mientras se acostumbraba a las luz – Tantos instrumentos, ¿Estas en una banda?

-Sí, los Teenage Wolves, aun somos aficionados y solo tocamos en los conciertos de la secundaria.

-En serio, me gustaría escucharlos, aunque sea una canción.

\- Cuando tengamos un show en vivo te avisare

-Gracias – Dijo la chica abrazándolo, el joven correspondió el abrazo y beso delicadamente sus labios, la chica no tardó mucho en corresponder el beso que fue cada vez más apasionado, al punto que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

**_Y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos_**  
**_y acariciándote solo espero que llegue_**  
**_el momento de abrazarte otra vez._**

-Supongo que este lugar es tu refugio. – Dijo la chica cuando recupero el aliento mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-¿Refugio? – Pregunto el joven mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Sí, el lugar donde acudes cuando estas triste, también cuando algo te preocupa y necesitas encontrar una solución.

-O el lugar donde acudo cuando siento que ya no puedo estar separado de ti. – Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

-Matt, no empieces con ello, sabes que mis padres no me van dejan volver a Japón, porque temen que me pase algo en el digimundo.

-Ya lo sé, entonces por qué no dejas que vaya a Estados Unidos contigo, puedo pedir un intercambio y estaríamos juntos.

\- Sabes que no es posible, tienes a tu familia aquí y estoy segura que Tk me odiaría si le quito a su hermano mayor, aparte no quiero alejarte de los chicos…

-Y como siempre poniendo a los demás antes de ti, ahora entiendo por qué tu emblema es pureza.

-Ya mejor acompáñame te enseñare mi refugio, y así cada que me extrañes el lugar nos comunicara.

**_Y eres tú mi amor primero, eres tu como yo soñé_**  
**_has llenado de mil emociones mi alma y mi ser_**

**_Y eres tú lo que yo más quiero, soy feliz porque te encontré_**  
**_quiero amarte sin condiciones_**  
**_colmarte con mi amor donde tu estés._**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa melodía Yama - Dice un chico castaño mientras va entrando - es que acaso has tenido noticias de cierta castaña, mejor dicho peli-rosa.

-Takashi ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿por qué preguntas por ella?

-Estoy aquí por qué tenemos que entregarle nuevas canciones a la disquetera si es que queremos que el inversionista extranjero se fije en nosotros – Dijo mientras tomaba su bajo – y es lógico que paso algo con ella, esa canción la escribiste especialmente para ella y pensar que ella fue la primera chica que me quitaste.

-Ok, hoy Sora nos citó en su casa para darnos la sorpresa de su regreso, y es posible que se quede por mucho tiempo.

-Y entonces que harás ahora, o es que ya no quieres a Mimi.

-Que preguntas, como no voy a quererla si está mucho más hermosa que antes, dejo ese rosa empalagos y su cabello castaño se ve perfectamente cuidado, su cara con un maquillaje discreto, se nota que ha crecido ya que a pesar de su delgadez tiene sus curvas muy bien definidas y el que use tacones las resalta más y…

-Cálmate Yamato, ya entendí que la princesa está mucho mejor que antes, pero recuerda que tienes a Sora y ella no se encuentra bien, aparte intentar esta con las 2 al mismo tiempo, aunque eso no funcionaría ya que son mejores amigas y te quedarías sin ambas.

-Ya lo sé, y la respuesta es simple me quedare con Sora, ella me necesita, aparte tu sabes que Mimi me engaño y no puedo perdonarla.

-Estas seguro, tú la amas y ahora que ella está aquí pueden arreglar las cosas, aparte tu y yo sabemos que Sora está enferma y puede cometer una locura

-Y es por eso que Sora me necesita, aparte aunque perdone a Mimi o si todo eso hubiera sido un malentendido ahora ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros y sé que ella también querría preferiría el bienestar de su amigo a lo nuestro.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de ello y a trabajar que esas canciones no se escribirán solas.

* * *

**Chicos la canción que utilice se llama "Amor Primero de Reik" a pesar de se muy vieja esta muy linda, les recomiendo que la escuchen y pasando a otro tema lo siento pero volveré a actualizar antes de que termine febrero lo prometo y disculpen se que suena a una eternidad pero he tenido bastante trabajo en universidad (estudio medicina) y las siguientes semanas serán un poco mas pesadas, bueno espero sus reviews y espero que no leamos pronta, hasta luego cuídense.**


	5. 1 de Agosto

**Hola chicos aquí les dejo otro capitulo**

* * *

_**1° de Agosto**_

Al día siguiente como todos los años los jóvenes se quedaron de ver en la sala de computación de la primaria, los primeros en llegar fueron Izzi, y Joe.

-Hola Joe, que Tal parece que somos los primeros, igual que el año pasado.

-Te equivocas Izzi, este año vendrá Mimi, así que no será igual que los últimos 4 años.

-Cierto, aunque me gustaría saber por qué nos dejó.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo, pero estoy seguro que algún día nos lo dirá, mientras quita esa cara, hay viene los chicos. –dicho esto aparecieron Tk y Ken a quienes posteriormente se les unieron el resto de los chicos y finalmente los hermanos Yagami, los entonces Yolei abrió la puerta al Digimundo y los chicos se reencontraron con sus digimons que ya les esperaban, almorzaron y posteriormente los se fueron alejando con sus respectivos compañeros a excepción de Armadillomon, Cody, Joe y Gomamon, ya que los chicos tenían que estudiar.

Cerca de un bosque se encontraba Tai con Agumon, quienes estaban recogiendo madera, pues al castaño se le había ocurrido sorprender a sus compañeros con una fogata y así obtener la atmosfera prefecta para contar historias de terror y por qué no, hacerle una que otra broma a cierto rubio que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Hay que apresurarnos Agumon, debemos tenerlo todo listo.

-Si Tai, pero ya me canse y tengo hambre.

-Toma come esto – Dijo mientras sacaba unos dulces de los bolsillos de su chaqueta – Espero que con eso baste, porque ya no tengo más.

-Gracias Tai, ya entendí estás haciendo todo esto por Mimi verdad, ahora que ella regreso se ve mucho más bonita de cómo se fue – Al oír esto el castaño se sonrojo, lo cual no fue desapercibido por su compañero – Ho.. Tai estoy en lo cierto te gusta Mimi.

-Calla Agumon no digas tonterías, no me gusta, pero en parte si lo hago por ella, me prohibió matar a Yamato pero no dijo nada acerca de molestarlo y en eso me vas a ayudar, mira este es el plan. –Agumon se acercó y escucho atentamente el plan del chico.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí estaba Davis con Veemon recolectando fruta y un poco de madera.

-Oye Davis puedo preguntarte algo.

-Si claro Veemon lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para lograr que por fin Kari aceptara salir contigo?

-Pues un día platicando con Tk, el me convenció de que lo intentara y una vez que hice la pregunta ella acepto de inmediato, presiento que el tuvo algo que ver, aunque nunca lo admitió.

* * *

En un campo de flores se encontraba una chica con su digimon.

-Mimi ¿Por qué este año viniste con los demás chicos? – Interrogo Palmon.

-Es por que ahora ya vivo en Japón de nuevo, me mude hace unos días

\- Y no te sientes un poco extraña por Matt y Sora

-Sí, sabes cada que veo a Matt abrazándola y besandola me dan unas ganas de llorar, dejarlo todo y huir para no sufrir más, pero esta vez no voy a huir, regrese para recuperar a mis amigos y es posible que si afronto los hechos por fin puedo olvidar a Matt.

-Yo pensé que todo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvidaras, eso siempre dicen en los programas que ve Yolei.

-Créeme que yo también lo pensé pero, a pesar de todo aun lo quiero. – Dijo la chica mientras bajaba su mirada, y lentamente colocaba su mano en el pecho – Presiento que nunca podré olvidarlo, ya que algo me dice que estoy destinada a estar con él. –Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, las cuales aparto con sus manos.

-Mimi – Dijo Palmon a punto de llorar

\- Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, él está feliz con Sora y yo tengo que olvidarlo y recuperar a mis amigos. – dicho esto más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, las cuales la chica ya no aparto.

-Mimi –Dijo Palmon mientras abrazaba a la chica y la consolaba – Se nota lo mucho que lo que te está costando.

* * *

Junto a una cascada se encontraba sentado Gabumon mientras escuchaba la armónica de Matt.

-Gracias Matt eso siempre me tranquiliza, pero te noto preocupado que es lo que ocurre.

-Es por que Mimi regreso hace unos días, y sabes a pesar de todo lo que me hizo yo simplemente no he podido olvidarla.

-Pero se supone que ya la habías olvidado y por eso es que estas con Sora. – El pequeño lobo tenía una cara de confusión.

-Eso te lo dije por qué era lo que deseaba que ocurriera, pero no es así y ahora no sé qué hare para no correr hacia ella y abrazarla cada que la veo, tocar su cabello y besarla como hace tanto tiempo. –Lagrimas empañaban sus zafiros y el comenzaba a recordar viejos tiempos.

**Flashback**

-Ya, mejor acompáñame te enseñare mi refugio, y así cada que me extrañes el lugar nos comunicara. – Sin darle tiempo a contestar tomo la mano del chico, llevándolo fuera de la bodega, paro un taxi y cubriendo los ojos y oídos del chico le indico al conductor su destino, media hora más tarde se los chicos se encontraba caminando sobre la arena tomados de la mano.

-Este es mi refugio, aunque no es tan privado y exclusivo como el tuyo funciona igual.

\- Una playa, sí que estas llena de sorpresas – Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y deslizaba su mano por la cintura de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices, que tiene de malo que este sea mi refugio? – Contesto mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda del joven mientras seguían caminado ahora ya abrazados.

\- Por lo general son lugares donde la gente expresa sus emociones con total libertad y dudo que aquí lo puedas hacer.

-Mmmm … Buen punto, aquí enfrente de todos no pero allí si se puede - dijo la chica mientras señalaba un motón de rocas bastante lejanos a la zona comercial de la playa, que al acercarse resulto ser un puente de piedra. –Entonces qué opinas –Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

\- Viéndolo de esta manera es un buen refugio y aparte muy tranquilo. –Decía mientras se sentaban sobre las rocas y el abrazaba a la chica

\- Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de este lugar es que el mar este tan cerca, el sonido de las olas me relaja y me ayuda a pensar con más claridad. Aparte amo este lugar porque hace mucho tiempo alguien que amo me trajo en su espalda. – Compartieron una mirada de complicidad y unieron sus bocas en un rápido, tierno pero intenso beso. - Si cierras los ojos se escucha aún mejor – Dijo la joven mientras se recargaba en él y cerraba los ojos, Matt la abrazo con más fuerza, coloco su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y finalmente cerró los ojos.

**Fin del Flashback**

El chico salió de su ensoñación, y se voltio a su compañero quien se había quedado dormido.

\- Gabumon, Gabumon – Dijo el chico de manera paternal mientras movía lentamente el brazo de su compañero – Es hora de despertarse, ya es tarde y tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos.

-Si ya voy – Contesto un somnoliento Gabumon, mientras se ponía de pie muy lentamente. Ambos caminaron de regreso al campamento, y al llegar allí encontraron a los chicos y los digimons sentados en el pasto alrededor de una fogata. De derecha a izquierda se encontraban: Patamon, Tk, Ken, Wormmon, Tentomon, Izzy, Cody, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Joe, Mimi, Palmon, Hawkmon, Yolei, Kari, Gatomon, Biyomon, Sora, Agumon, Tai, Davis y Veemon.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Matt, se supone que no veríamos a las 7 en punto aquí? – Pregunto la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio – Me tenías preocupada amor.

\- Lo siento me quede dormido – Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba del lado izquierdo de su novia.

\- Eres tan irresponsable Matt, la pobre de Sora casi se vuelve loca de la desesperación, pero afortunadamente pudimos convencerla de que esperar 10 minuto más y que vas apareciendo de entre los arboles – Dijo Tai de forma dramática.

\- No seas mentiroso Tai, el que estaba desesperado por Matt eras tú. –Reprendio Kari.

\- De seguro porque quiere hacerme una broma – Dijo el joven mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia – Gracias por el aviso Davis.

-¿Qué? – Exclamo el mayor de los castaños – Así que tú le advertiste de la broma

\- No Tai te juro que yo no le dije nada – Decía el moreno con una expresión de pánico, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Tienes 5 segundos.

-Hermano no estás hablando en serio verdad, te recuerdo que es mi novio.

\- 3, 4 – al oír esto Davis empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo - 5 – Dicho esto Tai comenzó a perseguirlo y ambos se perdieron de vista.

-Matt por favor ayuda a Davis, ya que él te advirtió por favor ayúdalo. –Suplico Kari

\- Él no me dijo nada, pero Tai me hace bromas cada año era fácil adivinar.

\- Yo ire, - Dijo Tk que se dirigía en dirección donde habían desaparecido los castaños.

\- Te acompaño – Dijo Ken

\- Deberíamos ir chicos – Dijo Izzy

-No creo, pronto regresaran, ya sabes cómo son eso 2 – Respondió Joe restándole importancia al asunto

\- En serio no iras amor, tú lo provocaste y deberías de…

\- Esta bien ya voy cariño.

Y minutos después aparecieron los chicos como si nada hubiera pasado, a excepción de Davis que lucía un moretón en la mejilla, los chicos empezaron a platicar y reír como si los años no hubieran pasado y siguieran siendo unos niños. A la media noche los jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña a dormir, a la mañana siguiente recogieron todo, se despidieron de sus digimons y partieron al mundo real, donde se separaron y partieron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

**Hola se que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar y lo siento, mi carrera y un hombre me quitaron el tiempo y mi organización se vino abajo, afortunadamente ahora solo me queda organizarme con mi carrera y espero actualizar mas pronto, besos.**


	6. Sábado

El sábado por la tarde los chicos se habían quedado de encontrarse en un restaurante cercano a la primaria a las 3:20 de la tarde ya estaba la mayoría reunidos, solo faltaban un par de castaños…

-Hola disculpen la tardanza, por lo que veo hoy somos los últimos en llegar.

-Hola - Contestaron todos

-Hola chicos – Saludo un despreocupado Tai – Mimi, para celebrar tu regreso hoy iremos a un karaoke-bar muy famoso por aquí.

-Pero los más pequeños no podrán entrar - Replicó Sora.

-No te preocupes amor el dueño es el tío de Takashi así que solo por tratarse de nosotros hará una excepción, pero eso sí niños nada de alcohol.

-¿Puedo llevar a unos amigos? - preguntó tímidamente las ojimiel.

-¿Qué amigos? – Bufo Matt mientras todos voltearon a verlo de forma extraña.

-Recuerdan a Michael - Dijo nerviosa la castaña – Él también es estudiante de intercambio como yo, y Cat mi mejor amiga de Estados Unidos.

-Claro que puedes invitarlos hermana.

-Y podemos arreglarnos juntas Mimi por favor – Suplico la pelimorada.

-Claro Yolei.

-Podemos arreglarnos todas en mi depa y encontrarnos con los chicos a las 8 en el bar - Dijo la pelirroja.

-Buena idea Sora, voy a casa por Cat y te veo en tu depa.

-Bien entonces nosotros las esperamos en el karaoke a las 8 en punto, ni un minutos más chicas y por favor ya hay que ordenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre – Replico Tai.

Una vez que terminaron de comer se despidieron y cada quien partió por diferentes caminos.

-Ya llegue y que creen, iremos a un karaoke-bar esta noche con los chicos,

\- Que bien, al fin los conoceré después de oír tanto de ellos – Grito Cat mientras daba saltos por todos lados. – Por cierto Mich salió, dijo q volverá dentro de un rato

\- Bueno le mandare un mensaje con la dirección, espero no se pierda, hay que buscar que nos pondremos e ir a casa de Sora para arreglarnos con las chicas.

* * *

Ken se arreglaba en su casa seguía preguntándose quién era el chico rubio con el que había visto a Yolei la otra noche, no recordaba que un chico así fuera a la misma escuela que ellos, ni recordaba haberlo visto en los conciertos de Matt o con alguno de los otros chicos, y aparte es mayor o de que otra forma tendria permiso de conducir.

-Supongo que lo mejor será preguntarle a ella directamente aunque tambien podría ser un amigo de sus hermanos, o en el peor de los casos su novio. - El chico se sentó en su cama y con una mirada triste y sombría recordó el día en que descubrió sus sentimientos por la pelimorada.

Flashback

Días después de que Yolei visitará los Estados Unidos, se encontraba con sus compañeras de l clase viendo unas fotos en su celular, mientras Ken se encontraba leyendo un libro en lo que la profesora llegaba.

-Y esta es la vista que se obtiene desde el mirador de la estatua de la libertad en la noche, verdad que es hermosa.

-Si muy bella - Respondió una chica peliazul

-Yo también lo quiero ver Nanami - Replicó Kaede mientras tomaba el celular en sus manos, comenzó a pasar las fotos y… - ¿Quién es este chico Yolei? es demasiado guapo y tienes más de una foto suya

-Déjame ver Kaede y ambas chicas se encontraba revisando las fotos, mientras que Yolei seguía pensando en que chico hablaban y por un instante las chicas se quedaron en silencio y sus caras se teñían completamente de rojo, para gritar al unísolo - Es que acaso es tu novio y no nos habías dicho nada.

-No -Yolei les arrebató el celular y vio la foto - es solo un amigo se llama... - pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la profesora.

-Buenos días chicos, siéntense para poder empezar la clase.

Fin del Flashback

Días después Yolei comenzaba a recibir muchos mensajes de texto y sus amigas comenzaron el rumor de que ella salía con un chico mayor, bastante guapo quien le enviaba todos esos mensajes. Ken ya no supo más del asunto, pero a partir de ese incidente él, le prestaba más atención a la pelimorada y tiempo después con la ayuda de Tk se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Flashback

Un día mientras se encontraba jugando practicando penales con Tk, lanzando la pelota de manera bastante agresiva, que más de una vez el rubio se tuvo que quitarse para no recibir un golpe.

-Ken… podemos descansar un poco - Dijo el chico casi sin aliento.

-Eh, claro - Los chicos se sentaron en las gradas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? estas molesto con algo o es una nueva estrategia, lanzar con tanta fuerza para que el portero salga corriendo.

\- Jajajajaja, nada de eso Tk, es solo que hay algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no logro resolverlo.

\- Dime que es y tal vez pueda ayudarte. - y el pelinegro le contó lo sucedido con las fotografías de Yolei y sobre los misteriosos mensajes que ella recibía.

-No será que estás enamorando de Yolei y por eso te intriga tanto saber si tiene novio.

Ken se quedó completamente sorprendido, a él Yolei le parecía una chica muy alegre, simpatica, muy graciosa y algo impulsiva, pues nadie es perfecto pero no se le hacía una chica bonita como Kari, aunque pensándolo bien Kari no era tan linda como Yolei.

-Hey Ken reacciona, solo era un suposición, no es para reacciones así.

-Tk tienes razón, estoy enamorado de Yolei, pero no sé qué hacer.

-Tranquilo yo te ayudare

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Ding dong, ding dong.

-Ya voy – Dijo Sora mientras abría la puerta – Chicas pasen.

\- Hola mi nombre es Catherine encantada de conocerte – Contesto la sonriente ojiverde

\- Hola, yo soy Sora Takenouchi, un gusto conocerte

-Cat, amiga –Dijo Yolei mientras corría a abrazarla – ven te presentare con Kari – decía mientras las chicas desaparecían por la puerta.

-Mimi, ¿Cómo es que Yolei conoce a Cat?

-Lo que pasa es que Yolei fue el verano pasado a Estados Unidos y allí se conocieron.

-Si recuerdo que Yolei comento algo de una chica pelirroja con la que luego se mensajeaba, pero nunca menciono que era amiga tuya.

\- A lo mejor se le olvido, ya ves cómo es de distraída, bueno vamos arriba para arreglemos o se nos hará tarde.

Horas después los chicos se encontraban esperando en el bar.

-Oye Matt qué te parece si tú y Joe van a ver porque las chicas se demoran tanto.

-Eso no será necesario hermano.

Al voltear los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Kari tenía puesto un vestido corto de una manga con falda corte a, color lila con unos flats del mismo color. Yolei una blusa de tirantes color rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y unos tacones rosados. Sora un top negro manga larga con una falda circular a la cintura color vino y botines negros.m Cat una blusa tipo halter dorada, un short de cuero color negro y unos zapatos de tacón dorados. Mimi un vestido de trapecio color azul rey con plataformas del mismo color.

-Hola chicos les presento a Cat y Michael - Los demás los saludaron, se acomodaron en una mesa en el siguiente orden de derecha a izquierda: Izzy, Joe, Sora, Matt, Tk, Mimi, Michael, Yolei, Cat, Tai, Kari, Davis, Ken y Cody. Los chicos ordenaron su comida y poco después se aproximó el dueño de lugar.

-Hola chicos, Matt que gusto verte - Dándole la mano al rubio el cual la acepta.

-Ren ¿cómo va el negocio?

-Bastante bien, por cierto esta noche tenemos un concurso de karaoke en parejas, ¿Por qué no participas con tu chica?

-¿Cuál será el premio? - Pregunto Izzy.

-Será una membresía para comer gratis durante un mes, bueno chicos los dejo.

-Matt anda anótate en el concurso, es bueno escucharte de vez en cuando. - Dijo Taichi

-Sora nunca te hemos oído cantar, porque no participas con Matt - Apoyo Davis.

-Ustedes solo lo dicen por el premio, bribones pero no pienso cantar

-Anda amor, no seas malo e inscríbete.

-Pero tú también cantaras amor.

-No, mejor que lo haga Mimi, hace años que no la escuchamos.

-Cof, cof - todos voltearon a ver a la castaña mientras esta se ahogaba con su bebida.

-Mimi estas bien

-Si Cat, pero Sora yo no conozco ninguna de las canciones de Matt y hace mucho que no canto…

-Estoy seguro que lo harás bien princesa, acompáñame - dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano, al escuchar esto la castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse, le dio la mano al rubio mientras caminaba con él y por un momento pensó que todo había vuelto a ser como hace 5 años.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio durante unos instantes, cuando el rubio comprobó que se encontraban lejos de los chicos dijo.

-Se que hubo muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero por favor ignoremos todo eso, no puedo pedirte que lo olvides ya que yo tampoco quiero y siendo honesto a veces desearia regresar a esos años pero Sora nos necesita y por ella tenemos que llevarnos.

-No te preocupes, pero porque dices que Sora nos necesita, dime le paso algo mientras yo no estaba.

-Solo dame tiempo y te explicare todo ella no quiere que ustedes lo sepan así que por favor no comentes nada.

-Hey Matt veo que al final si te animaste, y dime esta hermosa jovencita es tu novia.

-No es una buena amiga que acaba de regresar de Estados Unidos pero tiene una voz magnifica.

-Estoy deseoso de escucharla, anoten sus nombres y en unos minutos iniciaremos mientras elijan su canción.

-Como muestra que quiero hacer las paces contigo te dejaré elegir la canción.

-Jajajajajaja, buen intento pero seria mejor si la escogemos juntos

* * *

Mientras en la mesa los demás se encontraba platicando.

-Entonces ustedes y Mimi asistiran a la misma universidad que nosotros.

-Por supuesto superior, y en que carreras estan

-Yo estoy en segundo año de medicina y los chicos acaban de ser admitidos igual que ustedes.

-Ya veo, entonces tenemos la misma edad Tai.

-Te equivocas Cat, nosotros somos de la edad de Izzy, pero en Estados Unidos tenemos la High School que es de 5 años en cambio ellos tiene la secundaria y bachillerato que son 6 años.

-Se nota que tu vivas antes en Japón.

-Eso es cierto Michael - preguntó Ken

-Si, pero cuando tenía 8 años mi padre fue transferido para abrir una sucursal en Estados Unidos y 2 meses después mi madre y yo nos mudamos con él.

-Y no extrañabas Japón - cuestiono Yolei.

-La comida era lo que más extrañaba, ya que los padre de mis amigos también fueron transferidos y viajamos juntos, aparte que desde los 15 años la empresa me prestaba autos para probarlos como el convertible que tengo ahorita será lanzado al mercado en unos meses.

-Si que eres muy afortunado Michael , ¿Que es lo que piensas estudiar?

-Gracias Tk, voy a estudiar administración de empresas como mi padre

-Cat tu familia a que se dedica- Interrogó Kari.

-Mi padre es abogado y madre se dedica a las bienes raíces, su empresa puede conseguirte una casa en casi cualquier lugar del mundo, por ejemplo la casa en la que vivimos aquí es gracias a su empresa.

-Y supongo que piensan trabajar en lo mismo que tu madre.

-Para nada yo estudiare diseño de modas.

-Vaya coincidencia, yo también estudiaré diseño.

-Que bueno Sora , ojala nos toque juntas así ya tendré a alguien con quien platicar.

-Si.

-Tai tu que vas a estudiar.

-Derecho.

-Entonces serás abogado igual que mi padre, solo espero que no termines siendo tan serio como el.

-Claro que no, aparte tu te encargaras de avisarme si empiezo a comportarme así. - Contestó el castaño mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, damos inicio al concurso de Karaoke de parejas donde ustedes elegirán al ganador con sus aplausos, sin más preámbulos démosle la bienvenida a la primera pareja.

* * *

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo cuídense, nos leemos**


	7. Confesiones

-Nuestra siguiente pareja es Mimi y Matt. - dijo Ren mientras los chicos se colocaban en el centro del escenario, la música comenzó y enseguida se escuchó la voz de Matt.

**Si tú no vuelves **

**Se secarán todos los mares **

**Y esperaré sin ti **

**Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo **

**Si tú no vuelves **

**Mi voluntad se hará pequeña... **

**Me quedaré aquí **

**Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**

Mientras el cantaba su mente recordaba todas las veces que había deseado que ella volviera, cuanto la había extrañado. Ella comenzó a cantar y él no le podía quitar la vista de encima

**Si tú no vuelves **

**No quedarán más que desiertos **

**Y escucharé por sí **

**Algún latido le queda a esta tierra **

**Que era tan serena cuando me querías **

**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba **

**Era tan bonita, era así de grande **

**No tenía fin... **

Hasta que unió su voz a la de ella.

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella **

**A hacerme compañía **

**Que te cuente como estoy **

**que sepas lo que hay. **

**Dime amor, amor, amor **

**Estoy aquí ¿no ves? **

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida **

**No sé lo que haré**

Una estrella que le contara el cómo estaba él, era lo que ella deseaba así tal vez no se hubieran distanciado tanto y hoy todavía él la amara igual que hace tiempo. pensaba mientras él cantaba.

**Si tú no vuelves **

**No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada**

Él solía pensar que sin ella nada le quedaría y aun se sorprendía de haber pasado tantos años sin tener contacto con ella, ahora la escuchaba.

**Caminaré sin ti**

**Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia.**

Mientras la voz del chico se una a la de ella para cantar el coro y el resto de la canción ella recordaba todas las veces que salía a caminar bajo la lluvia y terminaba llorando por no entender qué fue lo que hizo para que el se enojara tanto y el porque a pesar de todo no podía olvidarlo.

**Que era tan serena cuando me querías**

**Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**

**Era tan bonita, era así de grande**

**No tenía fin... No tenía fin.**

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**

**A hacerme compañía**

**Que te cuente como estoy**

**que sepas lo que hay.**

**Dime amor, amor, amor**

**Estoy aquí ¿no ves?**

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**No sé lo que haré.**

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**

**A hacerme compañía**

**Que te cuente como estoy**

**que sepas lo que hay.**

**Dime amor, amor, amor**

**Estoy aquí ¿no ves?**

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**No sé lo que haré.**

Como era de esperarse Mimi y Matt ganaron el concurso

-Toma zángano, ahora estás en deuda conmigo.

-Muchas gracias Matt pero para serte honesto Mimi canto mejor que tu. - A lo que el rubio solo contesto con una fría e intensa mirada asesina.

-Cierto Mimi estuviste increíble.

-Gracias superior, por cierto toma Davis.

-Mil gracias Mimi, sabes si no existiera Kari creo que me podría enamorar de ti - los demás chicos rieron ante el comentario. Posteriormente cenaron y se empezaron a dispersar, Cat se encontraba bailando con Tai, mientras Mimi bailaba con Joe. Kari platicaba con Tk y Cody. Davis hablaba con Ken mientras él observaba a Yolei que conversaba alegremente con Michael e Izzy. En un rincón lejano se encontraban Sora y Matt discutiendo.

-Sora por favor cálmate.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, por eso necesito iré.

-Si estás así porque cante con Mimi yo...

-No se trata de ti, por favor deja que me vaya.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas sola y menos en ese estado, yo te llevaré.

-Pero y la fiesta

-Tu salud es mi prioridad y lo sabes vamonos. - Concluyo el rubio mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa a despedirse de los chicos.

-Sora, Matt nos vemos luego - se despedía Yolei

-Yolei si quieres yo te llevaré, Sora y yo también ya nos vamos.

-Cody y yo iremos en el auto de Mich. - Sora miraba con curiosidad al chico

-Lo que pasa es que mañana temprano tengo que ver a unos socios de mi padre.

-Ya veo - dijo el rubio.

-Michael crees que puedo irme contigo - pregunto la castaña.

-Si.

-No Sora yo..

-Tranquilo amor, estaré bien tú quédate - La chica se estiró para besar los labios de su novio y posteriormente se despidió, para irse con Yolei, Cody y Michael, mientras Matt se dirigía a la barra para pedir su primer vaso de whisky.

Mimi y Joe regresaban a la mesa a sentarse con Izzy.

-Y Michael donde fue. - Pregunto la castaña

-El se fue con Sora, Yolei y Cody, después de eso Matt se dirigió a tomar.

-Supongo que peleó con Sora - Aportó Joe.

-Si es lo mas probable, pero como siempre fueron bastante discretos, no gritaron ni se despidieron con una mala cara.

-Yo no entiendo por qué no lo dejan ya.

-¿Por qué dices eso superior? - Cuestiono Mimi.

-Los primeros años que empezaban a salir Sora sonreía todo el tiempo, hace casi unos meses ella ha empezado a tener esos malestares ficticios.

-¿Ficticios?.

-Si cada vez que me ofrezco a revisarla ella se niega y me evita.

-Y cuando ella se marcha Matt empieza a beber - concluyó Izzy.

-Mimi nosotros ya nos vamos, quieres que te llevemos.

-No gracias creo que me quedaré un poco más.

-Cuídate pequeña. - Dijo Joe mientras abrazaba a la castaña, momentos después se encontraba ayudado a un adolorido Davis a subir a su auto mientras se marchaba con Ken e Izzy.

* * *

-Tk no crees que deberías ir con tu hermano.

-No, una vez que empieza a tomar no hay quien lo detenga, además no creo que haga falta. - Dijo mientras miraba a Mimi quien se dirigía a donde se encontraba Matt.

-No sabes como me gustaría que tu hermano y Sora lo dejaran.

-¿Por qué Kari? - Pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-Simple - respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios - porque así mi hermano tendría una oportunidad con ella y ya no estaría triste.

-Eres malvada aunque sería un buen cambio.

\- ¿Que? - Ahora la sorprendida era la castaña.

-No me veas así, es solo que mi hermano era más feliz con la novia que tuvo hace años.

-Quieres decir que Sora no es la primera novia de Matt - Gritó la castaña totalmente asombrada.

-No grites, él nunca me dijo nada, pero antes de salir con Sora siempre lo veías mandando mensaje por el celular, e incluso una vez ella se quedó a dormir en su apartamento. - La castaña solo lo veía con la boca abierta. - Unas vez que nuestro padre había salido a un viaje de negocios, como no encontraba a mi hermano revise su habitación y lo encontré en la cama abrazando a una chica castaña.

-Por Dios - la castaña estaba completamente roja.

-No lo malentiendas Kari estaban vestidos solo dormían. Que mente tan sucia tienes mejor vamos a bailar.

* * *

Mientras en la barra.

-Hola guapo sabes cuanto daño le estas haciendo a tu hígado.

-Mimi no molestes, otro whisky. - Dijo un Matt con varios trago encima

-Y uno para mi tambien por favor.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¿Acaso tienes edad para tomar?

-Solo lesionó un poco mi hígado como tú, y te recuerdo que cumplí 18 en febrero, ahora no molestes. - Y la chica tomo un shot de whisky.

-Estas loca, si lo haces así te emborracharas en minutos.

-Tal vez eso es lo que quiero, otro por favor.

-Y dime por que una hermosa joven que lo tiene todo quiere emborracharse esta noche.

-Por qué no lo tengo todo, la persona que mas amaba me dejo hace tiempo y no me dio ni una sola explicación.

-Quedamos de olvidarnos del pasado - y dio un trago a su bebida.

-Esta bien solo quiero que me expliques que es lo que te pasa.

-Nada.

-Claro y esperas que tontamente te crea eso, tu y yo sabemos que solo tomas así cuando estás triste, y no me lo puedes negar yo fui testigo de todas la botellas que vaciabas en tu apartamento.

-Y no sabes como extraño ese tiempo; tus visitas secretas, el que habláramos toda la noche y quedarnos dormimos hasta la madrugada, tenerte entre mis brazos, el sabor de tus besos, pero tu preferiste a Michael.

-jajajajajaja Michael solo es mi amigo, que buena broma, espera es enserio.

-Necesito esto - y ahora fue él quien bebió un shot de whisky. - Claro o acaso me vas a decir que nunca has sido su novia.

-Escúchame bien - dijo la chica mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos - excepción de ti yo nunca he tenido novio.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago y tu lo sabes, ve mis ojos.

-Lo siento - dijo mientras se acercaba más a la chica, solo a envolvió en sus brazos dulcemente y ella sin dudarlo correspondió su abrazo, permanecieron así durante unos segundos, él la soltó y dijo - Aunque quisiera regresar a esos días ya no podemos, te llevare a tu casa. - y pedía la cuenta.

* * *

**Hola espero que les gustara, la canción se llama "Si tu no vuelves" originariamente es de Miguel Bose, pero en lo personal prefiero la versión de Amaral y Chetes, gracias a mi insomnio pude actualizar antes de lo esperado, nos leemos pronto.**


	8. ¿Volver a empezar?

¿Volver a empezar?

.

-La cuenta por favor - pidió un rubio.

-Disculpa Tk, se supone que tu eres el mayo Tai, no deberías de beber tanto. - Regaño Kari.

-Cálmate Kari, por favor, yo fui quien tuvo la culpa, yo lo rete a ver quién bebía más, solo que nunca pensé que se pondría tan mal.

-No es tu culpa Cat, mi hermano siempre toma más, solo hay que buscar a Mimi para irnos.

-Ella ya se fue, me envio mensaje.

.

* * *

.

Minutos antes en el estacionamiento Matt se acercaba a una castaña que se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje.

-En unos minutos llegara el taxi, aunque insisto en que yo puedo manejar perfectamente.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, ya se que no eres el de hace años al que podía confiarle mi vida.

-Las personas cambian, maduran.

-O dejan de escuchar a su corazón - Pasó una corriente de aire que hizo que la chica se abrazara a sí misma, y el chico coloco su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la castaña.

-Pontela, y para la otra podrías combinarte un conjunto más abrigador, de lo contrario dudo que seas una buena diseñadora de modas.

-Ya no diseñare ropa, lo cambie por las casas.

\- Te refieres a arquitectura.

-No diseño de interiores, arquitectura es para gente como Izzy o Ken que son buenos con los números

\- ¿Y yo no podría ser un buen arquitecto?.

\- Mmm puede ser aunque te prefiero como chef.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en un cómodo silencio el cual ninguno de los 2 quería romper, inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro y entonces escucharon un coche acercándose lo cual los hizo separarse de inmediato completamente rojos.

-Buenas noches, pidieron un taxi. - preguntó el conductor

-Si buenas noches - contestó el rubio mientras habría la puerta para que Mimi entrará seguida del rubio, la chica dio su dirección y comenzó un viaje en completo silencio, pero los jóvenes se lanzaban miradas fugaces entre ellos, cuando el taxi llegó a su destino la chica se despidió y se dispuso a salir.

-Espera te acompaño a la puerta - Dijo el rubio mientras bajaba del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a la joven, caminaron juntos en silencio mientras sus manos chocaban entre sí, al llegar a la puerta la chica comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta pero el rubio la detuvo con un abrazo el cual ella correspondió de inmediato, cuando se separaron él la miró fijamente y dijo.

-No te la quites, hace frío y yo … yo he decidido que lo mejor para todos es olvidar todo lo que paso contigo, - Dijo esto bajó la cabeza y sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras que la castaña sentía que algo se rompía dentro de ella. - si tu aun quieres seguir viviendo en el pasado será mejor que te quedes con la chaqueta. Pienso que lo mejor es empezar de nuevo, espero tu respuesta el viernes a las 3 en mi apartamento. - Sin darle tiempo a la chica de contestar él se dirigió al taxi con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se sentía culpable por que sabía lo mucho que lastimó a la chica.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba una pelirroja sentada en la cocina desayunando cereal cuando entro Mimi a la cocina.

-Buenos días Mimi

\- Buenos días y Michael - contestó la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelirroja.

\- Salió a un desayuno con los socios de su padre y me dejó aquí abandonada

\- Jajaja que dramática.

\- Si ya lo se, pero aclárame algo, tu amigo Tai es el moreno, de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos chocolate, sonrisa encantadora y cuerpo de infarto.

-Si, ¿Acaso te gusta?

-Por supuesto, no entiendo qué le ves a Yamato teniendo a alguien como Tai tan cerca, aparte de que es mucho más simpático.

-Jajajajaja

-Y tu no tienes algo que contarme acerca de anoche, como con quien estuviste.

-Con Matt

-¿Que?, pero y Sora.

-Ella se fue temprano, pero no paso nada entre nosotros aunque me ofreció un trato.

-No amiga tu eres demasiado hermosa para ser su amante.

-No fue eso, me dijo que empezáramos de nuevo, que hiciéramos de cuenta que todo lo que vivimos no paso.

-¿Que contestaste?

-Nada, tengo hasta el viernes, pero no se que hacer, sí acepto el haberme alejado de ellos tanto tiempo sería algo tonto, pero si no lo hago no soportaría verlo y saber que me odia por lo que tendría que salir huyendo de nuevo.

-Amiga decidas cualquier cosa siempre estaré contigo para apoyarte, solo recuerda que es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hicimos y no de lo pudimos haber hecho. - Hubo un momento de silencio la pelirroja terminó su cereal y colocó el plato en el lavado - Te dejo para que puedas pensar las cosas, iré al parque a correr un poco.

Dicho esto la pelirroja salió del cuarto y posteriormente se escuchó el cerrar de una puerta, la castaña tomó una caja de hot-cakes, y se dispuso a realizar su desayuno mientras evaluaba que tanto le convenía iniciar de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Tai se ofreció a guiarlos por el campus, dejando a Michael y Mimi en sus respectivos edificios quedando solo con Cat.

-Y es allí donde tomarás tus clases - Decía mientras señalaba hacia el edificio de color blanco decorado con unas manchas de pintura de manera abstracta.

-Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuviera más lejos.

-No te preocupes, mi edificio está muy cerca es 3 edificios a la derecha, y tiene forma de edificio romano así que la encontrarás fácilmente. - Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, la cual se agrando mas cuando reconoció a cierta pelirroja que pasaba cerca de ellos. -Hola Sora - Gritó mientras agitaba su mano enérgicamente. La chica volteo y devolvió el saludo con la mano y una sonrisa con la que intentó ocultar la decepción que sintió al verlo acompañado de la ojiverde.

-Creo que es mejor que nos despidamos de una vez, si no llegaras tarde - dijo Cat mientras se acercaba a besar la mejilla del moreno, para después entrar al edificio y ver como el chico se alejaba.

.

* * *

.

Al finalizar las clases Mimi se encontraba en dirección a la secundaria donde asisten sus amigos, pero al llegar se encontró con una tierna escena protagonizada por Izzy quien se encontraba completamente sonrojado despidiéndose de una hermosa chica de tez clara, cabello a la altura del hombro de un hermoso color caoba y unos ojos achocolatados. La castaña se acercó a su amigo después de comprobar que la chica se había ido.

Hola Izzy, ¿Como estas? – Pero no obtuvo respuesta del chico por lo que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – Izzy estás allí.

-Jajajajajaja, si disculpa Mimi que necesitas

-Nada, Solo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a comer o algo por el estilo, claro si es que no estás muy ocupado.

-Vamos, cerca de aquí hay un café donde venden unos pastelitos deliciosos, aunque sospecho que tienes algo entre manos. - Dijo el chico mientras se dirigen al café que estaba solo a 2 cuadras de la escuela.

-Ups ya me descubriste, te quiero preguntar algo ya que tu eres el más neutral y centrado de nosotros, si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a comenzar con la persona que tanto amaste y te lastimo en el pasado ¿Que harías? ¿Aceptarías o te alejarías de él?

\- Mmmmm Bueno yo creo que lo primero seria perdonarlo, de esa manera tal vez tus heridas sanarán más rápido y no envenenas tu alma. ¿Tu aun lo amas?.

-Yo …

-No es necesario que me respondas, solo elige la opción que creas que te hará más feliz, hemos llegado entremos.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos fue un cap. muy corto pero ya me moría de ganas de actualizar, espero les gustara, nos leemos.

Muchas gracias a mimato bombon kou y Taishou por sus reviews.


	9. Respuesta

**Respuesta**

.

Durante la primera semana de clases los chicos se encontraban acostumbrando de nuevo a las clases, tareas y algunos de ellos reorganizando su tiempo por la entrada a clubes.

Tai ingreso al club de fútbol sin ninguna complicación al igual que Sora al de tennis, Tk se estrenaba como capitán de baloncesto, Kari seguía en el equipo de porristas, Davis y Ken eran las estrellas del equipo de fútbol, mientras Yolei e Izzy se encontraba en clases avanzadas de computación.

Era jueves y aunque Mimi seguía nerviosa por la respuesta que tendría que dar al día siguiente intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía, se había hecho amiga de una de sus compañeras de clase Nagisa, la cual había sido compañera de los digielegidos en la secundaria y era fan de los Teenage Wolves, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas ella no estaba enamorada de Yamato.

-Sabes durante sus primeros conciertos Matt canto "Amor primero" y dijo que estaba dedicada para la castaña que había robado su corazón y como Jun se acababa de teñir el cabello de ese color juraba que la canción era para ella y desde ese día nació su obsesión por él.

-Jajajajajaja, ya me lo imagino huyendo de ella.

-Si, lo bueno de su relación con Sora es que Jun ya no lo acosa tanto, aunque parece que perdió su inspiración ya ahora la mayoría de las canciones las realiza Takashi, pero es extraño que sepas de la existencia de ese grupo.

-Lo que pasa es que soy amiga de la infancia de Tai, ya que durante la primaria viva aquí Pero siempre me quedé con ganas de ir a los conciertos es una ocasión escuche a Yamato cantar y desde allí tengo curiosidad.

-Osea que tambien lo conoces, ¿Puedes conseguir unas entradas para su próximo concierto? es dentro de unas semanas y las entradas están agotadas desde hace 1 mes- Dijo la chica con gran ilusión.

-Lo intentare, no hablábamos mucho si no lo consigo estoy segura que Tai si.

-Gracias, eres la mejor vales mil, bueno te dejo nos vemos mañana - Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla la chica de tez pálida, cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos color grises.

Mientras tanto la castaña caminó hasta el edificio donde Cat tomaba clases, al ver que ella aun no salía se sentó cerca de la entrada, colocó sus audífonos y en comenzó a escribir en su inseparable libreta de letras.

.

"_El mismo camino_

_que nos ha visto crecer,_

_el mismo camino_

_que nos une y nos separa._

_El mismo que un día_

_sueño vuelvo a recorrer"_

_._

La castaña sintió que alguien se encontraba junto a ella por lo que volteo y vio a Cat sentada junto a ella enviando un mensaje.

"Hola, podríamos vernos mañana fuera de tu facultad, necesito hablar contigo"

Cat.

Guardo sus cosa y abrazó a su amiga provocando que esta gritara.

-Mimi, qué susto me diste

-Lo siento,

\- Ya deberíamos irnos. - Poniéndose en marcha en dirección a casa.

-Claro, pensé que tu y Sora se llevarían bien, digo ya que están en la misma clase.

-Si eso lo creo, pero ella es un poco rara, unos días viste con hermosos vestidos y me habla como si fuéramos cercanas mientras que otros días usa pantalones y me fulmina con la mirada como hoy.

-Ella no era así.

-El tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, a veces para bien otras veces no para mal, y aunque queramos no se puede hacer nada.

.

* * *

.

El día siguiente las clases de Mimi había terminado y ella se debatía entre acudir al departamento del rubio o irse directo a casa, donde nadie la esperaba, ya que Michael invitó a comer a Yolei y Cat tenía una cita misteriosa en unos minutos, mientras ella se encontraba indecisa esperando una señal mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Al voltear a la derecha vio una solitaria jardinera por lo que pensó que sería un buen lugar para meditar las cosas pero al acercarse vio unas flores que eran similares a Palmon y juraría haber escuchado su voz diciendo "Escucha a tu corazón". La chica comenzó a correr hacia la salida del campus, su señal había llegado y ahora ya sabía en qué lugar debía estar.

.

* * *

.

Cat se encontraba sentada esperando a que cierto castaño apareciera con su brillante sonrisa, al verla la saludó desde lejos mientras se acerba corriendo a la chica.

-Querida Cat cuéntame qué es lo quieres decirme.

-Bueno… -Le digo o no le digo, mmm, ya será mejor desengañarme ahorita a seguir ilusionandome así que Catherine se valiente y habla de una vez- quería saber si tenías libre el sábado podríamos salir.

-Lo siento pero el sábado tengo entrenamiento con el equipo.

-Vale entiendo – dijo con una mirada triste, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Pero si tienes libre el domingo podríamos salir- Dijo el chico de una manera demasiado galante, sin darse cuenta que Sora iba pasando por allí, quien instintivamente se ocultó para oír la conversación.

-Enserio Tai – Y la chica se le dio un efusivo abrazo – Entonces nos vemos el domingo como a las 10 en la torre de Tokio - Dijo sin soltar al chico.

-Me parece bien querida, te acompañaría a casa pero ¿te gustaría que paráramos en algún lugar para comer? es que olvide mi almuerzo en casa y tengo algo de hambre.

-Porsupuesto yo también tengo algo de hambre - Respondo soltanto al castaño y tomando su mano, el chico no hizo nada ante este gesto y se dirigieron a buscar un lugar donde comer, mientras dejaban atrás a una confusa pelirroja.

\- Tai tendrá una cita con Catherine el domingo, no lo puedo creer – Mencionaba con gran asombro - bueno eso no me debería de importar él y yo solo somos amigos y estoy saliendo con Matt, es solo que esa chica no me gusta para Tai, aparte sigo siendo su amiga y no tiene nada de malo que vele por su bienestar.

.

* * *

.

Una vez que se detuvo, se encontraba frente a una puerta, la cual dudo un poco en tocar, por la cual se asomo un rubio algo desalineado

\- Mimi qué sorpresa, necesitas algo.

-Tu me habías dicho que viniera para darte una respuesta.

-Cierto por poco lo olvido pero pasa, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias no quiero interrumpir lo que hacías, yo aceptó volver a empezar toma - le extiende la chaqueta al rubio, quien la toma y la coloca en un sillón

-Gracias, yo estaba intentando componer una canción pero últimamente me está costando algo de trabajo.

-¿Puedo verla? - El chico asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a una mesa llena de papeles mientras la joven se sienta.

-Tengo esto pero siento que algo no suena bien, solo que no logro descifrar que es - Dice mientras le entrega unas hojas a la castaña quien las examina detenidamente.

-Me dejas hacer un cambio.

-Bueno - dijo el chico mientras le daba un lápiz y se sentaba muy cerca de ella

-Tal vez podrías cambiar esto por algo así. - el rubio tomo la mano de Mimi para acercarse las hojas, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Si estaría bien, - después de unos minutos de silencio el voltea a verla desconcertado - Momento ¿Cuánto aprendiste a leer partituras?, recuerdo que cuando me pediste que te enseñara a tocar la guitarra con trabajos podías distinguir una nota de otra.

-Jajajajaja, si yo tambien lo recuerdo, hace un tiempo tomé clases de piano, ¿como vas con la letra?

-Hecho un desastre, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? digo si no estás muy ocupada

-Claro, solo si me das unos boletos para tu concierto.

-En primera fila y también pases a camerinos ¿Trato?

-Dame una libreta.

El chico le entregó su libreta que canciones y empezó a tocar la letra que la castaña había modificado y para su sorpresa la inspiración llegó y después de unos minutos completo la música, mientras la chica escribía en la libreta.

-¿Qué te parece esto? - Pregunto la castaña mientras extendía la libreta al rubio.

.

_Espero cada noche en ansiedad _

_Te busco en las estrellas y oscuridad _

_De todos los caminos por seguir _

_Sabes yo te escojo a ti _

_Solo tú desconéctame _

_Humanos como tu aquí no hay_

_._

-Es perfecto, incluso podríamos agregar esto y aquí - decía el chico mientras escribía - Tu eres como mi musa, desde la última vez que te vi la mayoría de las canciones del grupo las componía Takashi.

-Bueno si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus canciones de vez en cuando - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el rubio, mientras agradecía la decisión de la chica y otra canción se comenzaba a crear en su mente.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos, ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado. quiero agradecer a mimato bombon kou por su reviews durante todo un año que llevo escribiendo esta historia.**

**La canción de Mimi es un fragmento de Al final de Amaral y la de Matt es Humanos como tu de División Minúscula**

**Nos leemos pronto espero sus reviews.**


	10. Citas y ¿Celos?

**Citas y ¿celos?**

.

En un restaurante de comida francesa se encontraba un rubio con una chica esperando que les sirvieran el postre, una tarta de crepes rellena de fresas.

-Me alegra mucho que aceptaras mi invitación a comer.

-Claro por qué no lo haría,digo somos amigos y cuando viaje a Nueva York salíamos muy a menudo.

-Si pero no a solas - comentario que sonrojo a ambos - sabes me gustaría que me dieras asesoría con algunos programas de computadora, me duele reconocerlo pero no creo que están hechas para mi.

-Por supuesto que te ayudare, es algo bastante fácil. - Soreira la chica

.

* * *

.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde componiendo música, el rubio llevó a la chica a casa en su moto, pero antes hicieron una pequeña parada en la playa para ver el atardecer, la castaña llegó flotando a casa y directamente se fue a dormir pensando en lo feliz que la haría pasar los siguientes viernes con él, ya eran las 10:30 cuando una llamada la despertó.

-Bueno - Contestó la castaña todavía adormilada.

-Hola Mimi, habla Sora

-Hola Sora ¿pasa algo? - Al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja el sueño desapareció.

-Bueno es que tengo una amiga a la que le gusta Taichi y me dijo que él tendrá una cita con Catherine este domingo y me gustaría saber que tan cierto es, bueno para saber si ella tiene oportunidad con él o no, no creas que es cosa mía ya que solo lo quiero como un amigo y eso tú lo sabes, me crees ¿cierto?

-Claro que te creo Sora, no tengo ninguna razón para desconfiar de ti, yo no sé nada de la cita, disculpa.

\- No te preocupes, bueno muchas gracias y te veo luego cuídate amiga, adiós

\- Si adiós.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Cat le dijo a sus amigos sobre su cita con Tai y le pidió a la castaña que fueran de compras, después de estar todo el día de compras regresaron agotadas.

-Sabes estoy tan emocionada de haber venido con ustedes.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip.

La castaña consultó su celular y mostró una gran sonrisa, la ojiverde se acercó a revisar el mensaje y emocionada soltó un chillido.

"Gracias por la inspiración, ya he terminado la canción que te dedicare en el concierto, por cierto te espero el próximo viernes para darte los boleto, cuídate princesa. "

Matt.

-Tengo que admitir que cuando se lo propone es bastante tierno.

-Si que lo es, espera si me dedica todos sabrán lo que pasó.

-Lo dudo confío que tenga un poco de cerebro y no diga tu nombre tranquila, tal parece que para los tres el venir a Japón nos está resultando bastante bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? a Michael le gusta alguien.

-Claro, lo conozco bastante bien para no saberlo, no por nada lo he querido desde hace años.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes es normal que se enamorara de ti, aparte ya entendi que solo me ve como su amiga y con el hecho de presentarme a Tai se compensa todo, jajajaja.

.

* * *

.

Domingo por la mañana un joven castaño se encuentra levantado desde temprano arreglado para salir, sale de su habitación y se dispone a salir cuando una voz en el pasillo lo detiene.

\- Hermano qué haces levantado tan temprano – Pregunta una somnolienta Kari

-Nada pequeña, voy a salir a ver a un amigo del equipo de fútbol, para hablar sobre …

-Las jugadas no es así

-Si claro sobre las jugadas

-Mmmm ya veo, que extraño que Davis no me comenta nada, pero ya que somos novios un poco de confianza no estaría mal.

-Es que Davis no sabe nada de ello, porque la reunión es solo para los miembros del equipo que estamos en universidad, para conocer a los demás una tipo convivencia.

-A ya veo, si no se trata de futbol no te levantas temprano cierto

-Así es pero ya tengo que irme o se me hará más tarde, adiós pequeña cuídate nuestros padres llegaran en la noche. - Y dicho esto desaparece corriendo.

.

* * *

.

Dos jóvenes bastante arreglados se encontraban desayunando un poco temprano para ser domingo, de pronto una castaña todavía en pijama y con el cabello alborotado entró por el umbral.

-Hola chicos - dijo y se sentó junto a ellos y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la vestimenta de sus acompañantes. - Acaso hoy tenemos que salir a algún sitio y lo olvide, o porque están vestidos así.

-Nada de eso Cat saldrá con Tai y yo con Yolei, tu deberias de buscar a alguien, no es sano quedarse sola en casa.

-Puede ser.

-No es posible, llegare tarde a la cita. - Dijo la pelirroja y salió corriendo

-No te preocupes Tai siempre llega tarde.

-Tal parece que no te escucho, jajajajajaja.

.

* * *

.

Eran cuarto para las 10 y una pelirroja se encontraba inquieta cerca de la torre de Tokio, ya que nadie se presentaba.

-Ash que es lo que sucede con esos 2, se supone que se verían a las 10 y ya son 10:20, a menos que cambiaran la hora, o aun peor el lugar. - Entonces un castaño que llegaba corriendo llamó su atención - tranquila Sora, Tai siempre llega tarde, pero y esa chica acaso lo había dejado plantado. - Pensó mientras comenzaba a voltear en varias direcciones. - Ha allí viene.

En efecto la pelirroja se acercaba corriendo por el norte, llevaba su cabello recogido en una media coleta, una blusa de tirantes color durazno, un pantalón pescador de mezclilla y unos flats a juego con la blusa.

-Hola, siento mucho llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes voy llegando, de hecho tenía miedo de que tu me estuvieras esperando.

\- jajajaja menos mal que llegamos a la misma hora.

\- Si, te parece si vamos a comer, salí sin desayunar y muero de hambre.

-Por supuesto solo que tu decides a donde, ya que no conozco por aquí.

Los jóvenes se dirigían a un restaurante cercano sin darse cuenta que cierta pelirroja los seguía a distancia.

.

* * *

.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a un centro de videojuegos, probaron suerte en varios pero siempre era Tai quien ganaba, por petición de Cat fueron a la pista de hielo ya que ella patinaba desde niña no tuvo ningún problema, en cambio al castaño se le dificulto al principio pero con la ayuda de la pelirroja en media hora ya lo dominaba, ellos seguían allí divirtiéndose sin darse cuenta que Sora los había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo.

Piiib, piiib, piiib

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó el castaño

-Eso indica que nuestro tiempo en la pista ha terminado. - dijo la ojiverde mientras patinaba alrededor de él, quien de la nada se detuvo mirando hacia las gradas.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Viste algo?

\- Nada solo me sentí un poco mareada. - Al escuchar esto el castaño se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

-Eso te pasa por dar tantas vueltas, ven dejarme ayudarte.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el chico la llevara a la salida mientras una idea recorría sus pensamientos, fueron a un parque de diversiones y después subir y gritar en varias atracciones decidieron que era hora de almorzar, por lo que compraron una hamburguesas y finalmente el castaño la acompañó a su casa, mientra una pelirroja los veía bastante molesta.

.

* * *

.

Contrario a lo que sus amigos le aconsejaron Mimi decidió quedarse en casa ha hacer una de sus grandes pasiones, cocinar, cuando de pronto le llegó un mensaje.

\- Hola, ya que ayer no contestaste mi mensaje aquí me tienes preguntándome si hice algo que te molesto.

-Hola, no hiciste nada malo, solo que pensé que era mejor dejarte solo ya que había vuelto tu inspiración .

-Jajajajaja, linda excusa para no contestar mis mensajes musa, ¿Que haces?

\- Estoy terminando de cocinar.

-¿Que hiciste?

\- espagueti, hamburguesas y de postre un pay de fresa

-¿ Hoy te tocó cocinar a ti? O es lo que haces para que no te corran tus compañeros. Jajajaja.

-Jajajajaja, Muy gracioso, para tu información lo hago porque me gusta, aparte no tengo otra cosa que hacer, me dejaron sola en casa.

-Así que estás completamente sola hee ;)

\- Es broma no te enojes, ahora que si me invitas a comer yo te puedo llevar a dar una vuelta en moto. ¿Que dices?.

-Tienes 15 minutos para llegar o la comida se va a enfriar

No recibió mensaje de respuesta y en unos minutos ya estaban tocando a la puerta, la chica se acercó a ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver al rubio pero de inmediato abrió la puerta.

-Llegue a tiempo así que exijo comida.

-Jajajaja, claro pero cómo es que sabes donde vivo si ni siquiera tienes mi dirección.

-Pero te vine a dejar una vez y tengo buena memoria para las cosas que son importantes para mi. - ocasionando que la castaña se sonrojara mientras el rubio entraba a la casa, ella lo guió hasta la cocina donde comieron en un apacible silencio mientras se lanzaban miradas furtivas.

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Hola espero les gustara el capitulo, nos leemos pronto y gracias a **mimato bombon kou por tu review.


	11. Concieto

_**Concierto**_

_**.**_

.

Las semanas pasaron y cada viernes Mimi acudía al apartamento del rubio a ayudarlo con sus canciones, en ocasiones salían los fines de semana, motivo por el cual Matt pasaba muy poco tiempo con Sora.

Y así llegó el día del concierto, el lugar estaba lleno y en cuanto los chicos subieron al escenario las fans empezaron a gritar de emoción, ellos empezaron a cantar y el público no tardó en corear todas las canciones.

-Esta nueva canción la dedico exclusivamente a mi musa, ya que gracias a ella es que hoy estoy aquí para cantar con todos ustedes - El rubio comenzó a tocar su guitarra, mientras le sonreía a Mimi la cual usaba una camisa de tirantes blanca, minifalda falda rosa pálido, medias blancas a la altura de la rodilla y flats del color del vestido.

"No puede ser, es para mi yo soy su única musa, conozco esa melodía pero no recuerdo la letra de la canción." - pensó la castaña.

.

.

**Siento que me quema el frió en los pies **

**Siento que mi mente es ajedrez **

**No puedo siquiera intentar ganar **

**Perderé en cuanto te vea llegar **

**Quiero que me raptes como ayer **

**Perderme en tu galaxia y no volver **

**Si alguien me puede alejar de aquí **

**Sabes yo te escojo a ti **

.

.

-Que romántico Sora, a pesar de que ya llevan años juntos aún te dedica canciones en público. - Dijo Kari emocionada - ya tiene tiempo que Davis no me dedicara uno de sus goles, y ni hablar de un partido.

-Sí - Asintió la pelirroja algo insegura, sabía que el rubio nunca le había dedicado una canción, es más desde que empezó su relación con Matt él solamente escribía canciones de desamor y con el tiempo había perdido la inspiración. Las primeras canciones que eran hermosa no eran para ella si no para otra chica.

.

.

**Solo tú desconéctame **

**Humanos como tu aquí no, no hay **

**Tú desconéctame **

**Humanos como tu aquí no hay **

**Intento procesar tu blanca piel **

**Y esos enormes ojos cuando me ves **

**No pienso preguntar a donde voy **

**Mientras en tus manos mi ubicación **

.

.

El joven señaló en dirección a sus amigos, mientras Cat volteo a ver a la castaña y ya no tenía dudas, esa canción era para su amiga, de todos los del grupo ella era la que tenia la piel mas clara y sus ojos siempre resaltan del resto de su cara. Pero él aún la sigue amando ¿Porque se separaron? o acaso alguien más lo hizo, y si fue así ¿Quien?

.

.

**Espero cada noche en ansiedad **

**Te busco en las estrellas de oscuridad **

**De todos los caminos por seguir **

**Sabes yo te escojo a ti **

**Solo tú desconéctame **

**Humanos como tu aquí no, no hay **

**Tú desconéctame **

**Humanos como tu aquí no hay **

**No hay, no hay **

.

.

Las lágrimas querían escapar de la castaña, ahora estaba segura que esa canción era para ella, y también la primera que escribían juntos, él la había mantenido como una sorpresa para ella, como no iba a seguir queriéndolo cuando él tenía detalles lindos como ese.

**.**

**.**

**Piérdeme a millones de años luz **

**Años luz **

**Solo tú… Desconéctame **

**Humanos como tu aquí no hay, no hay **

**Tú desconéctame **

**Humanos como tu aquí no hay, no hay, **

**Tú desconéctame **

**Humanos como tu aquí no hay **

**No hay, no hay.**

.

.

El concierto terminó y los chicos se dirigieron a camarines para felicitar y despedirse de su amigo, solo había un inconveniente tendrían que entrar de 5 en 5, para evitar que sus fans se intentaran colar, en especial Jun, por lo que Davis se fue de inmediato para intentar llevársela.

Los primeros en pasar fueron: Joe, Izzy, Cody, la hermana de Takashi y su amiga argumentando que tenían mucho que estudiar, seguidos de algunos fans y amigos de los chicos, después: Ken, Cat, Yolei y Michael quien se ofreció a llevar a la pelimorada a casa provocando en Ken una punzada de celos, continuaron Tk, Kari,Tai, Sora y Kazumi, la novia de Akira, quienes se fueron de inmediato, Sora le dijo a Matt que Tai la llevaría a casa y que no se preocupara, el acepto gustoso y se despidió de su hermano. Las últimas en entrar fueron Nagisa y Mimi, esta última fue directo con el rubio.

-Hola chicos, estuvieron fantásticos - Volteo a ver al rubio y se acercó a él - Esa canción nueva fue bellísima. - Dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba llena de emoción.

-Me alegro que te gustara - el chico correspondió al abrazo y levantándola por los aires, se acercó a su oído y susurro - Todo lo que escribo es para ti, mi musa - provocando un leve rubor en la chica.

-¿Quien es esta hermosa chica? - Pregunto Takashi mientras observaba a Nagisa - Tengo entendido que las fans son las primeras en entrar.

-Lo siento Takashi - Dijo la chica soltándose del agarre de Matt - Es mi amiga Nagisa, y una especial admiradora tuya. - A lo que ambos chicos se sonrojaron

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte, si me permites acompañarte a tu casa será todo un placer para mi. - Dijo el chico mientras besaba la mano de la joven

-Encantada.

\- ¿Mimi cuando llegaste? - Pregunto un chico castaño, moreno y sumamente apuesto. Que terminaba de guardar su batería.

-Hace unos meses - Dijo la joven mientras corría a sus brazos - No sabía que aún tocaras en el grupo de Matt.

-No eres la única que tiene sorpresas querida, te acompaño a casa.

-Yue no te preocupes la llevaré yo.

-Ok, nos veremos pronto, toma - Dijo mientras le extendía una tarjeta - Llámame cuando quieras que salgamos hermosa - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se despedía.

-No sabia que te llevas tan bien con Yue

-Claro era mi vecino en en Hikarigaoka, pero al mudarnos nuestras familias fueron perdiendo contacto.

-Ya veo. - El chico coloca su guitarra en su funda y la colgó en su hombro - Será mejor que nos vayamos, espero esta vez si trajeras un suéter.

-Claro - Dijo la chica mientras se colocaba un suéter blanco, - Pero parece que a ti se te olvidó algo. - Mientras sacaba una bufanda negra de su bolso - Toma no queremos que se arruine tu garganta - Mientras se la entregaba al chico.

-¿Y tu?

-No te preocupes esta vez vine preparada -dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso - No es posible, olvide mi bufanda.

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes podemos compartir esta. - provocando un sonrojo en la chica, quien aceptó bastante apenada.

.

* * *

.

En casa de los Takenouchi Sora se encontraba en un debate, tal vez contra ella misma sentada frente a su tocador mirando al espejo.

-Su musa, acaso para ella han sido todas las canciones que hizo, pero si él ha vuelto a escribir significa que la ha vuelto a encontrar y no dudo que él quiere estar con ella y pronto me dejará.

\- Así es Sora ella volvió ¿Qué harás al respecto? - dijo su voz interior. - No creo que quieras quedarte sola de nuevo, recuerdas cómo era todo hace años.

-Todos eran felices y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba a excepción de Matt - Una lágrima cruzó por su mejilla.

\- Y no puedes dejar que eso vuelva a pasar, al menos yo no permitir eso ni tampoco que pierdas a Matt, por ahora descansa.

Obedeciendo a la voz y un poco más tranquila se recostó en la cama y se dispuso dormir mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Ring ring

\- El sonido la despertó y de inmediato buscó su celular, tal vez sea él pensó.

Ring, ring

Pero al ver el teléfono se dio cuenta que no era así, dio un gran suspiro y contesto algo desganada.

-Hola Kasumi

\- Sora tengo algo que contarte y prepararé que es algo grande.

-Te escucho

\- Bueno después del concierto que no se a ti, pero a mi me pareció que estuvo fabuloso estoy segura que tienen que renovarles contrato después de hoy ... -

Esa era Kasumi la chica con la que podrías pasarte horas hablando con ella sin enterarse de nada, le gustaba profundizar en los detalles y nunca iba al punto, pero aun así Sora la apreciaba mucho, después de que Mimi se marchara y los chicos comenzaran a tener popularidad ella se había quedado prácticamente sola, hasta que un día le tocó hacer un trabajo en parejas con la chica nueva, tenía que admitir que era bastante extraña ya que siendo rubia de ojos azules se teñía el pelo de morado, utilizaba pupilentes de color gris y amaba vestirse de negro o colores igual de sombríos, motivo por el cual al principio todos la evitaban, pero Sora se dio cuenta que a pesar de ello era una buena persona, una excelente amiga y fue de las pocas que se dio cuenta lo mal que ella estaba en ese tiempo, por eso cuando Kasumi le confesó que estaba enamorada de una de los amigos de Matt ella de inmediato comenzó a hacer su papel de cupido que fue todo un éxito ya que la feliz pareja llevaba años saliendo y seguían igual de enamorados que al principio. Su único defecto es que en ocasiones era bastante honesta para decir las cosas y nunca podía guarda un secreto por lo que la tachaba de chismosa e indiscreta tal como estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Mi amor y yo volvimos por mi bolso y vi a la chica medio extranjera adicta al rosa con Matt, iban muy juntos y sonrientes tanto que hasta compartían una bufanda negra. - Al oír esto la pelirroja quedó petrificada, no era posible que ellos estuvieran juntos, ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sola de nuevo - Sabes amiga yo entiendo que ella sea muy liberal y todo eso porque no vivía aquí, pero Matt no debería de seguirle el juego y mas porque tu eres su novia y te debe una respeto, ¿que ya no son novios? O sera acaso que su relación está en ese punto que ya no funciona y necesitan un tiempo, Sora me estás escuchando.

\- Claro Kasumi, yo hablare con el seguro todo tiene una explicación, muchas gracias amiga.

-De nada querida y ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites yo siempre estaré para ti.

\- Si gracias, nos vemos luego.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó sentada en la orilla de su cama con la mirada fija a la pared, después de un rato sacó un frasco de su buró y se preparó para dormir.

.

* * *

.

Era inició de semana y dos jóvenes se encontraban de camino a la cafetería mientras platicaban de su fin de semana.

-No pensé que fueras tan amiga de Matt, cualquiera de sus fans mataría por llevarse así con él, se nota que son amigos desde hace años

-Algo así, al inicio no nos soportabamos y gracias a Tk logramos llevarnos mejor y la distancia nos ayudó bastante. Y tu cuentame ¿Que paso con Tadashi? Recuerdo que se fueron juntos.

-El es increíble, tenemos tantas cosas en comun, incluso quedo de prestarme unos libros y saldremos este sábado, estoy tan feliz.- Mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Ring ring

-Es el mío dijo la ojimiel mientras buscaba en el fondo de su bolso el celular, una vez que vio de quiera el mensaje se formó en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

"Lo siento me surgió algo y no puedo verte, hablamos luego"

Matt.

Después de leerlo en su rostro se mostró una mueca de decepción.

\- Malas noticias.

-No, solo me acaban de cancelar para comer.

-Buenos ¿Que te parece si después de clase vamos a comer algo?

-Ramen.

-Por supuesto, tengo que compensarte el que conociera a Tadashi.

Después su teléfono volvió a vibrar, era un mensaje de Joe, al leerlo su semblante se volvió sombrío

"Hola chicos, Sora está en el hospital, ya se siente mejor solo se intoxico por la comida pero ya se encuentra mejor".

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme surgió un imprevisto.

-Claro nos vemos mañana. - La castaña salió corriendo del lugar.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con Yolei y Kari.

-Hola chicas, ¿como esta?.

-Ya mejor, Matt está con ella, supongo que los demás no tardarán en venir. - Contestó la menor.

-Pobre Sora, eso de intoxicarse en un restaurante y que te pongan una sonda por la nariz si que es mala suerte.

\- Yolei - Regaño Kari

-Pero es la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaron tan temprano si las clases aún no han terminado? - ante la pregunta de la castaña las chica se pusieron nerviosas.

-Es algo complicado, nosotras … noso … - Tartamudeo Kari.

-Nos escapamos del colegio - continuo Yolei - Aunque lo difícil fue salir, ya que Kari se la pasaba diciendo que nos descubrirán mientras huíamos y por tantos nervios que tenía no podía trepar la barda, pero no te preocupes Ken y Tk nos cubrirán.

-Jajajajajaja no me imagino cómo lo harán, ¿Qué les parece si mejor le organizamos algo cuando salga del hospital? -Dijo Mimi.

-Si, es una buena idea, ¿Que podríamos organizar para mañana? - Dijo pensativa la pelimorada.

-Pero estará cansada, será mejor que lo pospongamos para el viernes. - Comentó Kari.

-Ya se, una noche de chicas eso seria lo mejor, aparte hace mucho que no organizamos una, incluso podría venir Cat, miren ya viene Matt.

-Iré con el.

Pero al llegar a su lado pudo sentir una aura de tristeza rodeandolo, que la dejó inmóvil.

-Pasa a verla, seguro eso le alegrará, lo siento ya no podremos vernos - La chica solo asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de Sora preguntando por que el se encontraba tan serio, si ella había hecho algo o si solo estaba preocupado.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta ves si que me he tardado mucho en actualizar lo siento, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste el cap. por cierto la canción de Matt es "Humanos como tú" de División Minúscula, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, nos leemos pronto bye.**


End file.
